


Sweets

by AjaysLullaby



Series: The Nitty Gritty [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23031427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AjaysLullaby/pseuds/AjaysLullaby
Summary: Octavio is in highschool. He's having a rough time as the only son of his wealthy father and the ever-rotating list of wives he has. Ajay is his best, and only friend. But maybe Elliot Witt, local theater kid, can help with that.Highschool AU one/twoshots
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Series: The Nitty Gritty [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652788
Kudos: 10





	Sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavio flounders in class and Elliot stick his neck out for him. They spend some time together during lunch as a thank you from Octavio.

Octavio was floundering, trying to find the answer to the question that had just been asked. The math teacher stared at him, unimpressed.

“Well, Mr Silva?’ He asked, foot tapping the ground.

“I uh...don’t know Mr Chillegen.”

He frowned at Octavio. The boy shrunk in his seat, worrying at all the eyes around him.

“Uh, I think he was absent the day we did that math, sir.,” a voice piped up, from somewhere behind Octavio. He could _kiss_ whoever it was that spoke, because he _really_ didn’t remember any of this.

“Is that so?” Mr. Chillegen asked, eyebrow raised and face skeptical. 

“Y-yeah. Maybe you can do a refresher for us to make sure we’ve ad-ada-really learned the material?” That was when Octavio realized his amazing savoir was none other than Elliot Witt. 

It was the last week of school, and a few days after Elliot, Ajay, Niroshen, and himself had gotten stuck in the prop and storage room. He had talked with the boy a little bit after Ajay and Niroshen had dipped out, leaving the two behind. He hadn’t expected Elliot to do anything like  _ this _ . Maybe say hi in the hallway or eat together at lunch so they weren’t alone occasionally, but this? Sticking his neck out for Octavio? It wasn’t thought of.

After class he hung around the door, waiting as Elliot packed up. The boy finished, slinging his bag over a shoulder and walking toward the door. He blinked when he noticed Octavio standing in the hall. They started walking together slowly, chatting.

He took a breath and spole, “Aye, amigo - I just wanted to thank you, you really saved my ass, you know?” 

“Oh well, you know, it’s no big deal. I’m just that fa-fen-fantastic! No thanks needed. I do take bribes though,” he laughed, smiling at Octavio, whose heart fluttered silently at the sight. 

The boy was beautiful, delicate brown eyes, smooth skin, and curly brown-blonde hair. Octavio  _ might _ have been crushing a bit since the other day. And now that crush was solidified once the other boy had stood up for him.

“Well compadre, I appreciate it. How about I bribe you with lunch. Sound good?”

Elliot looked at him, considering his proposal. He took out his phone after a few seconds and fired off a quick text before shoving it in his pocket. He gestured in front of him, looking to Octavio, “Lead the way, friend.”

His heart warmed at that word. He didn’t have many friends. Most people who tried to get close just wanted money and shit like that. Ajay was also rich, so she was there for  _ him _ . It also helped that they grew up together. Either way. He didn’t have a large friend group, so adding someone who didn’t care if he was rich was nice. He smiled.

“Right this way!” And off he went toward his locker, intending to grab his lunch and maybe, just maybe, really make a new friend.

Elliot trailed behind him, hands sunk into the pockets of his jeans. Octavio bounced along, the school hallway filled with people chatting, at their lockers, and heading to class or even lunch. It wasn't terribly crowded, but it was small enough Elliot couldn't walk next to him. 

Eventually they reached his locked, the other boy waiting in the free space next to it as Octavio turned the lock and made it click open. 

"Aye you look so down, if you want to go get lunch with someone else it's okay." He'd be sad of course, but he wouldn't hold it against Elliot.

"Nah I'm just tired. Long date night with my homework. Not that I don't get regular dates - I definitely do."

Octavio laughed quietly, hoping that it was as true as it sounded; which it actually sounded very forced. "Sure, amigo," he grabbed his lunchbox and closed the locker, turning to face the other boy. "Now, I usually eat by the bleachers but we can eat wherever."

"Bleachers are fine with me."

He nodded and started off. They chatted on the way, a way to ease into this. Whatever  _ this _ was.

"So why  _ did _ you stick up for me back in class?"

"You're not so bad. And if you're friends with Ajay, then you have to be somewhat re-ras-decent, y'know?" 

"That still doesn't tell me why."

Elliot went quiet, brows drawn together in contemplation. "I...don't really know. You looked kind of pathetic, just sitting there floundering. So I figured I'd help out."

" _ Ouch _ , pathetic? Really? You wound me!" He joked, exaggerating his movements and voice.

Elliot snickered, actually amused at Octavio’s playfulness. “Yeah you looked like this sad little dog. It was kinda cute.” 

Octavio paused at that. Elliot thought he was  _ cute?  _ Aye dios mio, this crush was going to be the death of him.

They cleared the back doors of the school, trotting out into the open quad. The beelines for the bleachers, still talking.

“Well then, maybe I’ll have to look like that more often, aye?”

“Whatever floats your boat kid.”

Octavio squawked, “Kid?! I’m the  _ same age  _ as you!”

“Actually, I’m a year older, my mom just held me back a year when I was younger,” he said smugly, looking down - because he  _ was  _ slightly taller than Octavio - and smirking.

“No  _ way _ dude! You gotta be kidding me man,” he replied, distraught.

Elliot just laughed and sat down. “Now, what is it you promised me?”

“Oh right. Here,” Octavio said as he opened his lunchbox, digging around until he found what he was looking for. He held it out, waiting for Elliot to take it.

"Wha-? Oh. Thanks." He took the proffered hostess treat, smiling. 

“To replace the twinkie you gave me the other day. And a thank you, for, you know.”

“Anytime, anytime.” Elliot tore the package open and dug into the treat, stuffing half of it in his mouth as he did.

They ate silently, content. It wasn't really awkward at all, which Octavio had feared would be an issue. He was thankful it wasn't. 

The bell rang as the two boys ate, though, and they glanced at each other, panicked. 

"Oh shit. How long did we take to get here?!" 

“I don’t know but we better haul it, I mean, I’m good, but I don’t know about you!”

They packed up quickly, slinging bags over shoulders tense with panic, and booked it toward the doors.

“I’m fine, pis-pes-postively great!” Elliot shouted as he ran, curly hair flopping in the created wind. He looked beautiful with his cheeks flushed and a smile on his face.

“Hey, amigo! Do you wanna get ice cream after school?” It was impulsive, reckless, but Octavio wanted the boy to like him, wanted to spend more time together. Hopefully he’d accept.

Elliot slowed, jogging to a stop right in front of the doors.

“Ice cream, like. Together?”

“Well, yeah. It’s totally cool if you don’t, I mean, I have other things I can do after school, so no pressure or anything - “

Elliot laughed and cut him off, “Sure, just don’t tell me you’re one of those people who love mint chocolate chip!”

“Hey, mint coco chip is the  _ shit! _ ”


End file.
